Quiznation
Quiznation (or quiznation) was a short-lived live interactive revival of PlayMania. Format On quiznation, the contestants were home viewers. American residents 18 or older could enter the contest by text messaging a request or using the network's website. Potential contestants could enter up to ten (twenty in the final month) times per phone number on each show. After a few moments, a contestant was notified whether or not their entry was chosen (at random) to proceed to another random selection process. If an entry was selected in the second phase, the contestant would be called on his or her home or mobile phone, depending on the method of entry. The contestant would then come on-air and be given a chance to play if the game lasted long enough. After a game was completed, the queue was cleared and a new entry was required. GSN charged a 99¢ fee for each text message entry, in addition to standard text messaging rates charged by the wireless provider. Entries on the website were free. Regardless of the method of entry, each entry had an equal chance of being selected. An entry did not necessarily guarantee an opportunity to appear on the show. Residents of certain states could be ineligible to play various entry methods Programming history On 2/20/2007, PlayMania, the original GSN interactive game show, broke off into two separate programs, quiznation and 100 Winners. Collectively, the programs were known as the PlayMania Block. On 3/10, Jessica York filled in for Finnessey, who was preparing to compete on ABC's Dancing with the Stars. The next week, the spot was filled in by Mel Peachey, host of 100 Winners, on March 17 and 18. Finnessey was eliminated from Dancing on April 3. She hosted every Friday during her tenure on the show. The 4/1 episode began as if 100 Winners was airing live with Shandi Finnessey, who had never appeared on 100 Winners, hosting. The first two "contestants" were asked questions "What show are you watching right now?" and "What is my name?", poking fun at the general ease of the answers on 100 Winners. Each "won" a $1,000 prize. The third question, "What day is today?", was answered by someone who said "April Fool's Day!". The program then cut to that night's episode of quiznation, hosted by Peachey. The May 1 episode marked Finnessey's first time actually hosting 100 Winners. All three hosts appeared on the 4/6 show, which marked the one-year anniversary of PlayMania. 4/7 was Mel Peachey's "goodbye show", as she left the PlayMania Block to return home to England. On the April 21 show, after a week of eliminations, Angelle Tymon was introduced as the new host on the PlayMania Block. Tymon hosted the second hour, taking over from York, with her solo debut coming the following night. She served as back-up host to Finnessey. A schedule change began 5/6. A Sunday edition of 100 Winners aired in place of the previously scheduled quiznation. In its place, Thursdays now featured an episode of quiznation. The May 18 edition featured the first appearance of The Price Is Right contestant coordinator Jeff Thisted as a new host. By 6/14/2007, all scheduled airings of 100 Winners had been replaced with quiznation. The show was indefinitely canceled from the programming schedule, as it was no longer referenced in the official rules of the PlayMania Block. Also in the month of June, Optimistic Entertainment, the co-producer of PlayMania Block, went into administration. On 7/17/2007, the Tuesday editions of quiznation were removed. The removal was to accommodate encore showings of Without Prejudice?. After 9/2/2007, the Sunday broadcast was removed as well, slightly over a year after it originally debuted. The record for the most money given away on quiznation was $4,700. It was won on 9/5/2007 by a caller named Teresa. quiznation aired its last episode, hosted by Jessica York, on 10/31/2007. Games quiznation featured various minigames that were played throughout the program; many were carry-overs from the original PlayMania. The rewards for the games were usually cash prizes ranging from $100 – $1,000 in cash, sometimes reaching up to, and over $2,000. There were a few methods quiznation employed to speed up a game or increase incentives for a game. *Hints being given by the host or the graphics operator to viewers *Multiple guesses being allowed *The host also increasing the prize amount as an incentive, or alternatively, a certain number of callers set by the host would play for extra incentives. *A "speed round", a period of time where callers were taken more quickly than usual, being exercised. *To provide a sixth answer to the polling games, the host sometimes utilizing the "play-along pad" (a whiteboard) to record their personal answer to the game. The person who guessed that answer generally received $50–$75 in addition to any prize they would win in the main game. These games were commonly played in rotation on quiznation. Other features quiznation occasionally featured e-mails sent by viewers. Each episode could have a requested theme for e-mails. The tone of the e-mails varied widely, from serious to silly. Pictures could also be encouraged to be included. Rating Trivia This and 100 Winners were the two shows for GSN's short-lived interactive block called the PlayMania Block. Link Official "quiznation" site (via Internet archives) Category:Interactive Category:Phone Interactive Gameshows Category:British Formats Category:Late night shows Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2007 premieres Category:2007 endings